


*falls down*

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Photography, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 15





	*falls down*

*Robbe skateboarding*  
Robbe: I'm doing a great job at keeping my crush a secret.  
*Sander takes a picture of robbe skateboarding*  
Robbe: *falls down*


End file.
